Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/LIII
W trzy dni potem siedziałam jeszcze według zalecenia lekarza w swoim pokoju, z bólem głowy i mocno zmęczona a wzruszona, bo przed chwilą właśnie opowiedziałam historią katastrofy zaszłej ze mną z panem Lubomirem. Helena, która, siedząc naprzeciw mnie, słuchała uważnie, nie przerywała mi ani jednym słowem, tylko od czasu do czasu uśmiechała się właściwym sobie smutno-ironicznym uśmiechem. Zdziwi się może ktokolwiek, że tak drażliwe i przykre dla mnie przejście opowiadałam towarzyszce; ale naprzód, jak najczęściej bywa u bardzo młodych osób, nie miałam tajemnic dla rówieśnic moich, z którymi byłam sprzyjaźniona; następnie, Helenka była mi jedną z najsympatyczniejszych i najbliższych towarzyszek; na koniec była ona znacznie starszą i doświadczeńszą ode mnie, wierzyłam w jej rozsądek i znajomość ludzi, pragnęłam więc, aby mi wytłumaczyła to, czego dotąd jeszcze w postępowaniu i osobie pana Lubomira zrozumieć nie mogłam. — Jeżeli nie w szczególności, to w ogólności przewidziałam to, co mi teraz opowiedziałaś — ozwała się Helenka, gdy skończyłam mówić — byłam pewną, że ulegniesz rozczarowaniu tak prędko, jak uległaś złudzeniu pana Lubomira. Znam go od dawna; był on pierwszym młodym człowiekiem, którego poznałam i który starał mi się podobać, gdy w świat wyszłam; miałam dla niego dość żywą sympatię; tak jak ty uznawałam go skończonym ideałem i tak jak ty również, choć innymi sposobami i zbiegiem innych wypadków, przekonałam się, że jest to sobie wielce tuzinkowe indywiduum i że cała garść marzeń i westchnień, jaką en l'honneur de lui straciłam, była najzupełniej próżnym wydatkiem... — Ależ, moja droga! — zawołałam — dlaczegoż tak pięknie mówi? dlaczegoż tak wzniosłe i szlachetne wygłasza zasady i pojęcia? — Deklamator! — odrzekła krótko Helenka wzruszając ramionami. — Czy podobna jednak — wymówiłam jeszcze — aby mówiąc w ten sposób człowiek nic a nic nie czuł tego, o czym mówi, nic a nic nie obstawał w życiu za tym, co wygłasza? Helenka uśmiechnęła się po swojemu i znowu ramionami wzruszyła. — Moja Waciu — wyrzekła — gdybyś była cokolwiek doświadczeńszą, niż jesteś, a cokolwiek mniej wrażliwą i skłonną do uwierzenia pięknym pozorom, dostrzegłabyś w samych słowach pana Lubomira przesadę, nadętość, więcej brzmiących wyrazów i frazesów niż zdrowych i głębokich myśli. Jest to, moja droga, dzwon, wydający z siebie donośne głosy, ale wewnątrz pusty; jest to aktor, nie umiejący nawet dobrze na pamięć swojej roli, ale recytujący ją wielkim głosem i z wielkimi gestami dla uczynienia efektu na spektatorów; jest to jeszcze przede wszystkim nicość chodząca, która poczuwszy sama w sobie, że jest nicością, a nie chcąc uchodzić przed światem za taką, oblekła się od stóp do głowy w wiele mówiącą melancholię, w romansowe zamyślenie, we wspomnienia przebytych cierpień, w duchową idealność i poetyczność, w cały ten, słowem, arsenał wyuczonych poezji, frazesów, spojrzeń, gestów, mimiki, w jakie uzbrajają się zarozumiali a ambitni głupcy, hultaje, chcący posiadać uwielbienie ogólne, a nie myślący o zdobyciu go jakąkolwiek zasługą; pogromcy serc kobiecych, idący do swych celów w romantycznym płaszczu Almawiwy, o melancholijnym spojrzeniu dafnisów e tutti quanti podobnych głupców, hultajów, donkiszotów i donżuanów, od których niech każdą z nas broni Bóg i Najświętsza Panna Maria Ostrobramska! Wypowiedziawszy tę tyradę Helenka odetchnęła głęboko, bo ból piersi, jakiego doświadczała, utrudniał jej długie mówienie: ale widząc, że patrzę na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem, uśmiechnęła się i mówiła dalej: — Moja droga! Spostrzegam, że dziwisz się, iż mam tyle doświadczenia i umiem tak dobrze rozgatunkować ludzi. Otóż nie dziw się; mam dwadzieścia dwa lata; sześć lat całych i okrągłych żyję już na świecie jako panna dorosła i na wydaniu; do tego, jak wiesz, mam niezły, choć niezbyt wielki posag, nie jestem zupełnie brzydką, a rodzice moi pragną, abym się co najwięcej bawiła, jak najładniej ubierała, jak najświetniej za mąż poszła itd. To wszystko dało mi sposobność poznania wielu ludzi, a że mam z natury dar spostrzegawczy i że długo byłam dręczona takąż żądzą ideałów, jaka ciebie dręczy, zatem... zatem patrzyłam, myślałam, poznawałam i... poznałam. Poznanie to, kto wie? może mi życie kosztować będzie, bo z początku wiele płakałam, potem wiele śmiałam się, a śmiech, wierzaj, więcej mi zaszkodził od płaczu. Mówiłaś mi, że i ciebie śmiech porwał, gdy zobaczyłaś ową sławną scenę w przedpokoju; to źle! strzeż się podobnego śmiechu, bo mogą cię z czasem piersi boleć, jak mnie bolą, nerwy ci się rozstroją i dostaniesz kaszlu, który bardzo źle wróży... No, ale mniejsza o to! o czymże to ja chciałam mówić? — ciągnęła Helenka po krótkiej pauzie, w czasie której zakaszlała w istocie — a, o panu Lubomirze! Otóż widzisz, znałam ja niejednego już takiego romantycznego młodzieńca, który śpiewał, ba, czasem i pisał, alias gryzmolił ody pochwalne na cześć miłości, prawił o wiekuistym połączeniu się serc dwojga, o kochaniu do grobowej deski, o chatce w lesie z ukochaną, a obok tego nie pogardził przystojną twarzą pokojówki i recytował przed nią słowo w słowo, tylko w przystępniejszej nieco formie, to w garderobie, co tej ukochanej swojej prawił w salonie. I takich jeszcze zdarzyło rai się widzieć, którzy, przesiedziawszy kilka lat w Paryżu i nasłuchawszy się tu i owdzie tego i owego, szerokie mówili kazania o równości wszystkich ludzi pomiędzy sobą, głośno powstawali przeciwko przesądom tego świata, oświadczali, że są rycerzami, gotowymi w każdej chwili skruszyć kopię z każdym, kto by się jeszcze przesądów tych miał trzymać, ale gdy nadeszła sposobność wprowadzenia w czyn tych wszystkich pięknie wygłaszanych frazesów... traf! rycerz przemienił się w barana i ze spuszczonym łbem biegł za swym stadem i beczał, jak inne beczały... Otóż pan Lubomir jest jota w jotę takim donżuanem, strojącym się w płaszcz Almawiwy i w sentymentalizm pasterzy złotych wieków; takim rycerzem, wojującym językiem, a wobec czynu przemieniającym się w wiernego swemu stadu barana, i w tym to właśnie leży klucz do zagadki jego całej moralnej wartości, redukującej się do zera, i tej pozornej sprzeczności, która leży pomiędzy słowami jego a postępowaniem. — Czy jesteś zupełnie przekonana — przerwałam — że pan Lubomir nie miał żadnej istotnej słuszności odmawiając ręki swej siostry panu Władysławowi N. i że uczynił to jedynie przez dumę i posłuszeństwo zwyczajom panującym w jego klasie? — A ty czy jeszcze wątpisz o tym? — zapytała nawzajem Helenka. — Czyliż człowiek, który udaje zapał miłosny, przysięga miłość do grobowej deski, a w moment potem przeniewierza się własnym słowom w najlekkomyślniejszy i najbrudniejszy sposób, może być pod innymi względami konsekwentnym z samym sobą, szczerze wyznającym w czynie to, co wyznaje i głosi ustami? Nie, moja droga! pan Lubomir nie miał żadnej słuszności raniąc tak boleśnie serce biednej Zosi i odpychając od niej jedyną może sposobność uczciwego i prawdziwie szczęśliwego zamążpójścia, jaka jej się w życiu wydarzyła. Pan N., lubo jest jeszcze młodym, posiada ogólną i ustaloną opinię zacnego, rozumnego i biegłego w swym zawodzie człowieka. Wiem o tym szczegółowo i dokładnie, bo stryj mój, który, jak wiesz, jest bardzo bogaty, ale usposobieniem różni się wielce od mego poczciwego i najlepszego, lecz pełnego kastowych pojęć ojca, używa zwykle pana N. jako adwokata i niezmiernie go lubi i szanuje. Brat mój stryjeczny, którego nie znasz, bo uczęszcza on teraz na uniwersytet, jest najściślejszym pana N. przyjacielem. Przyjeżdżał on właśnie w tych dniach do rodziców z powodu pewnych spraw familijnych i widział młodego adwokata w kilka godzin po otrzymanej przez niego od brata Zosi odmowie. Opowiadał nam, że znalazł go pogrążonego w wielkim i prawdziwym żalu, nad którym jednak panowało poczucie obrażonej dumy i godności osobistej. Lubomir bowiem niczym rozumnym nie umiał usprawiedliwić swojej odmowy, a z całego jego znalezienia się i sposobu, w jaki mu ją wyłożył, pan N wniósł, że jedyną przeszkodę do połączenia się jego z Zosią stanowi, w wyobrażeniu jej brata, pozycja jego społeczna jako człowieka pracy, który sam sobie winien wszystko i nosi, jak wiadomo, demokratyczne nazwisko, przypominające koniecznie pochodzenie od zagrodowej szlachty... — To okropne! — zawołałam. — Jaka obłuda! co za nieszczerość! Wszak jeszcze brzmią mi w uchu słowa pana Lubomira: ,,Pękają już mury średniowiecznych przesądów, które dzieliły dotąd ludzi na klasy i stany! Dziś praca uszlachetnia! Dziś poczciwy biedak więcej wart od nieuczciwego bogacza". — I tam dalej! i tam dalej! — przerwała mi śmiejąc się Helenka. — Frazesa żywcem wyjęte z ust jakiegoś republikańskiego mówcy albo jakiegoś zrujnowanego markiza starającego się o córkę bogatego episjera i pragnącego przypodobać się au pauvre diable le riche papa admiracją rotiury i naprędce włożoną czerwoną czapką. Pan Lubomir przywiózł z sobą z zagranicy wszystkie modne formuły o egalizacji i fraternizacji i popisuje się nimi tak, jak Dumasowskimi apostrofami do miłości, melancholijnymi pozami i tym podobnymi obsłonkami, którymi pragnie pokryć swą istotną nicość, zajaśnieć w towarzystwie i sprawić swoją, bladą zresztą, osobistością nieustanne efekta; ale gdy idzie o wydanie siostry za człowieka, który nie posiada dóbr i pracuje na kawałek powszedniego chleba, o! wtedy rzecz inna! Wtedy pardon, monsieur, vous etes peuple a moja siostra jest bien nee i powinna zostać jaśnie wielmożną panią, nie jakąś tam adwokatową czy doktorową, czy jakiegokolwiek tam zresztą demokraty i wyrobnika żoną. Inaczej, jakżebym spojrzał w oczy światu? Jakżebym pogodził moją własną wielkość z małością mojego szwagra, le pauvre diable adwokata czy kogoś tam z tego gatunku? Co innego, moja droga, mówić, a co innego czynić. Dla mówienia pięknych i górnobrzmiących słów dosyć jest mieć trochę pamięci i wiele próżności; ale dla dokonania czynu trzeba odwagi i prawdziwych przekonań, a tych, mój Boże, okazów świat nasz posiada tak mało, jak zoologiczne gabinety białych kruków albo czarnych łabędzi... Ostatnie wyrażenie było ulubionym przez Helenkę porównaniem, gdy mówiła o miłości, szczęściu lub ideałach. Umilkła i czoło na dłoń spuściwszy zamyśliła się. Na bladych jej policzkach wybiły się dwie plamki, z oczu wpatrzonych w posadzkę strzelał smutny a gorący wyraz. Z wielkim smutkiem patrzyłam na nią. Sześć lat, mój Boże, sześć lat tylko życia, spędzonego w ciągłym gwarze zabaw i tłumie ludzi, tak chłodne, bolesne rozczarowanie wlało w tę piękną, myślącą i szlachetną istotę! Nagle Helenka podniosła głowę i zawołała: — A propos! zapominam ci też oznajmić ważną nowinę, la nouvelle du jour, którą od wczoraj cały nasz świat powtarza! — Cóż to takiego? — zapytałam ciekawie. — Zenia przyrzekła panu Michałowi... — Czy już? — zawołałam. — Już i to po długich wahaniach się — odpowiedziała Helenka. — Stało się to w dniach, gdy byłaś cierpiącą i nie mogłaś widywać nikogo. W braku ciebie Zenia obrała mię sobie za powiernicę i któregoś dnia wpadła do mnie, jak to wiesz ona umie, z trzaskiem drzwi i szelestem sukni, uścisnęła mię i zawołała: "Czy wiesz? już oświadczył się". "I cóż mu odpowiedziałaś?" — spytałam. "Rozkazałam mu, aby na decyzję moją czekał trzy dni!" "A jakąż będzie ta decyzja?" "Alboż ja wiem? zdaje się, że odmówię!" Po tej rozmowie z pół godziny biegała po moim pokoju od okna do drzwi i od drzwi do okna, nic nie mówiąc, a tylko szarpiąc z całej siły rękawiczkę; potem uścisnęła mię znowu i pojechała ani wspomniawszy więcej o panu Michale. Nazajutrz, zaledwie ubrałam się, przyjechała znowu. Była daleko już poważniejszą i co dziwna, nie miała wcale na twarzy rumieńców. Usiadła ze mną na sofce i ze dwie godziny prawiła mi o różnych rzeczach, o sukniach, o teatrze, o wczorajszym wieczorze, a ani słówka nie wspomniała ani o panu Michale, ani o swoim postanowieniu. Mówiła zaś tak prędko i ciągle, jakby lękała się, abym jej nie zadała jakiego pytania. Dopiero żegnając się ze mną i zawiązując wstążki od kapelusza rzekła krótko: "Czy wiesz? zdaje mi się, że dam mu słowo!" — potem, nie czekając mojej odpowiedzi, pocałowała mię i wybiegła z pokoju. Tego samego dnia wieczorem znowu przyjechała. Biedną rękawiczkę trzymała w ręku, całkiem podartą i poszarpaną. "Wyobraź sobie! — zawołała zaraz przy wejściu — mama koniecznie chce, abym mu przyrzekła. Emilka odradza, ja sama też nie chcę go i z pewnością odmówię!... Odmówię! odmówię!" — powtórzyła kilka razy, szarpiąc nieszczęśliwą rękawiczkę; porozmawiała jeszcze ze mną parę minut o rzeczach obojętnych, nie chcąc nawet usiąść, i uciekła. Wczoraj byłyśmy z mamą u jej matki, a w czasie gdy starsze panie usiadły na kanapie i zajęły się rozmową, Zenia pociągnęła mię do swego pokoju i chwytając moją rękę rzekła: "Czy wiesz? już przyrzekłam!" Po czym zakryła twarz chusteczką i w głos się rozpłakała. Emilka była także bardzo smutna i łzy miała w oczach. Przyznam się, że żałuję Zeni; dobra to bardzo i niegłupia dziewczyna, a przewiduję, że nie będzie wcale szczęśliwą, jeśli danie słowa przyszłemu małżonkowi tyle ją walki i bólu kosztowało... Zaledwie Helenka skończyła mówić, gdy z trzaskiem i na oścież otworzyły się drzwi, a do pokoju weszły: Emilka i Zenia. Przy pierwszych powitaniach i uściśnieniach uważałam, że twarz Zeni miała wyraz rozpromienienia i wesołości. Usiadła przy mnie i zapytała z cicha: — Czy wiesz, Waciu, co w tych dniach zaszło ze mną? — Wiem — odpowiedziałam patrząc ze zdziwieniem na jej rumianą twarz i śmiejące się oczy. — A więc wszystkie już wiecie o tym! — zawołała głośno Zenia zrywając się z kozetki — nie ma więc sekretu! Idę za mąż! Ślub odbędzie się w ostatnią niedzielę karnawału, a ponieważ dzieli nas od niej kilka zaledwie tygodni, jesteśmy z Emilką literalnie zarzucone robotą i kłopotami... — Kłopotami około czego? — przerwałam. — Około wyprawy mojej! — zawołała Zenia biegając po pokoju i żywo gestykulując mówiła dalej: — Myślicie może, iż to jest rzecz łatwa zrobić wyprawę! Otóż mylicie się; i ja tak myślałam, ale widzę teraz, że się myliłam. Grand Dieu! jakaż to praca! Mama, Emilka i ja, we trzy, zaledwie będziemy mogły wydołać zadaniu. Zaczęło się to dopiero od wczoraj, i już mam głowę przewróconą od tego huku, stuku, jeżdżenia, targowania się, kupowania, przymierzania, a cóż to dalej będzie? Przyjdzie chyba zapomnieć o Bożym świecie... — I o narzeczonym — przerwała, śmiejąc się, Helenka. — Ja sobie swoją drogą, a on swoją — odpowiedziała Zenia — ja kupuję suknie, koronki, szale, biżuterie, kapelusze, czepeczki itd., a on pojechał skupować powozy, konie, liberię, meble, zwierciadła itd. i nie zobaczymy się aż w wilię ślubu. — Jak to? — zawołałam — nie zobaczysz narzeczonego aż w wilię ślubu? — A na co mi on potrzebny? — zawołała Zenia — przeszkadzałby mi tylko w robieniu sprawunków. — I nie będzie ci za nim tęskno? — spytałam. Zenia zrobiła drwiąco-wesołą minkę. — Zeniu — ze smutkiem wyrzekła Emilka — gdybyś kochała pana Michała, nie tak byś mówiła... Zenia obie ręce do uszu podniosła. — Moja Emilko! — zawołała — już ty mi dość nagadałaś o tych swoich kochaniach i niekochaniach, straconych marzeniach, przyszłych nieszczęściach i tym podobnych rzeczach, o których więcej słyszeć nie chcę. Daj mi już raz święty pokój z tym swoim: "ależ ty go nie kochasz!" Słyszałaś przecie, jak mama mówiła: że l'amour viendra apres le mariage! Wprawdzie, i między nami mówiąc, nie bardzo ja w to wierzę, aby francuskie to przysłowie sprawdziło się na mnie i abym miała po ślubie zapłonąć gorącą miłością do mego przyszłego małżonka. Ale stało się! rzecz zdecydowana! nie kocham wprawdzie pana Michała, ale nie mam też do niego antypatii i uważam go za dobrego i poczciwego człowieka. Przy tym zostając jego żoną otrzymam pewność, że nie będę już nigdy starą panną, co przy moich problematycznych wdziękach i problematyczniejszym posagu było bardzo możebnym. Jako mężatka, będę miała niezależną w świecie pozycję, swobodę rozporządzenia się wszystkim, co będzie do mnie należało, i mnóstwo przyjemności, rozrywek, zabaw, których pan Michał z mnie i jest dobry i bogaty... — A serce? — ozwała się z wolna Emilka. — A obowiązki? — powtórzyła za nią Helenka. Zenia znowu przycisnęła uszy rękami. — I znowu te wielkie wyrazy! — zawołała. — I kiedyż dacie mi już święty z nimi pokój? Serce? wielka mi rzecz! Jeżeli chcecie wiedzieć, to teraz nic a nic nie czuję, że mam w sobie to niespokojne narzędzie kochania... — A jak poczujesz, że je masz, a będzie już po ślubie? — zapytała Emilka. — Alors nous verrons! — z komiczną powagą odrzekła Zenia. To rzekłszy pożegnała się ze mną i z Helenką i pociągnęła z sobą siostrę mówiąc, że mają jeszcze do zrobienia przed obiadem kilka sprawunków. Wkrótce po nich i Helenka mię opuściła. Gdy zostałam sama, długo myślałam o Zeni i jej dziwnym dla mnie usposobieniu. Dotąd wyraz "narzeczona" przedstawiał mi zawsze dziewicę całą przejętą głębokim a świętym wzruszeniem, więcej zamyśloną niż wesołą, z trwogą i nadzieją zarazem marzącą o tej nieznanej przyszłości, odsłaniającej przed nią rożek swej tajemniczej zasłony, nie mogącą ani na dzień jeden bez bólu rozstać się z wybranym swego serca. Tak wyobrażałam sobie zwykle narzeczoną. I otóż ujrzałam dziewicę, która przed dwoma dniami tym mianem się przyoblekła, i jakże ujrzałam ją różną od narzeczonej, co się zjawiła w mej wyobraźni! Pośród aksamitów, koronek i szalów, mających składać pyszną wyprawę, fruwała ona lekko jak motyl, serca nie czując w piersi, do przyszłości mówiąc lekkomyślnie: Alors nous verrons! Narzeczony jej o kilkadziesiąt mil oddalony skupował także powozy, konie, liberię; a pożegnawszy się w tym dniu uroczystym, gdy ona mu powiedziała: będę twoją, zobaczą się dopiero z sobą aż w wilię ślubu!... I nie tęskno jej za nim, i ze śmiechem mówi ona: "A na cóż mi on potrzebny?" "Nie! — zawołałam w myśli — ja bym nie taką była narzeczoną! Ja bym z wybranym moim długie, długie spędzać musiała godziny, aby ducha jego tak ściśle, tak ściśle ze swoim zespolić, iżby już byli jak bracia rodzeni. Ja bym narzeczonemu memu tyle, tyle rzeczy do opowiedzenia miała i pragnęłabym słuchać go w cichych minutach zmroku, jak by mi mówił o wszystkim, co żyje na niebie i ziemi, o ludzkości ogromnej, kraju kochanym, czynach i cnotach wielkich, i o sobie, i o tym, jak mię kocha! A ja bym pytała jego, jaką będzie ta nasza przyszłość wspólna, ta droga, na którą on mię wprowadzi? Czy na wzór ptaków, co z rozpiętymi skrzydłami kołyszą się pod niebem wysokim, dusze nasze, nie rozłączone z sobą uniosą się nad poziom pospolitości, górnych wyżyn cnót i czynów dosięgną? Czy serca nasze, pod blaskiem i ciepłem uczucia, wiecznie kwitnąć będą miłością i poezją, jak kwiaty purpurą i bielą kwitną pod słońca promieniem? I pytałabym go jeszcze: czy bardzo kocha mię? czy lubi kolor moich włosów? czy w oczach moich odgaduje mą miłość? I prosiłabym, aby spojrzał na mnie, a gdyby już to uczynił, czytałabym w jego oczach przyszłość mego życia, szczęście mego serca, spełnienie moich przeczuć, wiarę mego umysłu... I gdzieżby mi już po tym wszystkim było myśleć o wyprawie! Niechby już sobie o niej myślał, kto chciał, ja bym myślała o nim i o przyszłości". Tak marzyłam długo, gdy nagle ocknęłam się. Z marzeń moich obudziła mię myśl, że może nigdy dziać się tak ze mną nie będzie, że może nigdy niczyją nie będę narzeczoną! Wszak dwa razy już w życiu przekonałam się, że mogę kochać takiego człowieka, w którego wielkość, zacność i rozum bez granic uwierzę. Z upadkiem wiary tej więdnie we mnie kwiat uczucia. Mogę tylko ukochać człowieka z piękną duszą... Dlaczego tak jest? Wie o tym chyba jeden Bóg, który stworzył moją duszę. A takiego człowieka czy spotkam kiedy na drodze mojej? Ludzie tacy to białe kruki — mówi Helenka. A jeszcze czy którykolwiek z takich ludzi zechce zbliżyć się do mnie i będzie mógł mnie ukochać? Czy każdy z nich nie weźmie mię za lalkę ustrojoną, za próżną i wietrzną istotę, kochającą tylko zabawy i błyskotki i upędzającą się za tym, co się zwie w świecie świetnym mariażem? Czy każdy z nich, wziąwszy mię za taką, nie ominie lekceważeniem, co najwięcej z litością? Wszak i Helenka mówi, że tak zwykle bywa na świecie. Można więc przejść życie całe, nie spotkawszy dusz bratnich lub rozminąwszy się z nimi na rozstajnych drogach, zapoznając lub będąc zapoznaną. Więc może kiedy po latach wielu, z pooranym czołem i przygasłymi oczami, usiądę jak babka Ludgarda przed oknem, o widniejącym kawałku nieba, i patrzyć będę, jak w klatce swej trzepoczą się ptaszki niewolne, a drżące od niewypłakanej tęsknoty usta moje wyszepczą nad brzegiem mogiły: "Postarzałam, życie przebyłam sama jedna, nikt mię nigdy nie kochał!..." Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy